


The Witch Who Shattered into A Million Pieces

by TheSevenWondersOfAWitch



Category: Dark Shadows (2012)
Genre: Angelique Bouchard (mentioned), Angelique Bouchard and Barnabas Collins have a child, Angelique Bouchard death (mentioned), Angelique Bouchard has a daughter, Dark Shadows fanfic, Eva Green - Freeform, Helena Bonham Carter - Freeform, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Witch - Freeform, Witches, johnny depp - Freeform, tim burton - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 18:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSevenWondersOfAWitch/pseuds/TheSevenWondersOfAWitch
Summary: Takes place a year after the events of Dark Shadows (2012 movie by Tim Burton).





	1. It's A Pleasure To Make Your Acquaintance

It was late afternoon and overcast when sixteen year old Carolyn Stoddard walked up the long driveway to her family's home, beside her, walked a girl around the same age with pale white skin and dark hair. Both girls were dressed in flair jeans with loose fitting band t-shirts on. 

Behind them on the other side of the gate, a taxi pulled away, quickly leaving the overgrown estate. 

Carolyn walked up the steps to the house and opened the front door which was unlocked, her companion followed her inside, and then the Collins girl closed the door, the sound echoing loudly through the silent house.

The inside of the home was dark, the walls decorated with restored paints, a grand new chandelier hung from the ceiling. 

"Whoa," said the other girl as she looked around with wide eyes, "your house is huge!" She looked at Carolyn who rolled her eyes, unphased by how large the place was. 

"I know right, it used to be even larger with more stuff, but a lot got destroyed in a fire last year." She said and pulled her backpack off. 

"Carolyn?!" Called a woman's voice through the house, in a distant room. 

"Yeah?" Carolyn yelled back, she looked at her companion as the sound of hurried footsteps could be heard upstairs.

"There's no way my mom would even think of yelling at me in front of company. " Carolyn pulled her dirty blonde hair from its ponytail as she spoke, watching the stairs in the middle of the giant room. 

Carolyn's friend stood back a bit as a woman with a similar face to Carolyn's came down the stairs in a rush, her face a mixture of fury and relief. Upon seeing the other girl, however, the woman stopped a few steps from the bottom. She set her right hand on the banister, her fingers clad in lavish rings tapping against the wood as a mask of calm slid over her features. 

She was tall, dressed in a dark red and black lace dress, her hair curled slightly as it rested between her shoulders, her lips were pressed tightly. 

"Carolyn," repeated the woman, breathing deeply as she observed her daughter, her eyes flared at the sight of the band t-shirt, obviously furious that the teenager had ran off the a concert with a few school friends for a week. 

"Mother." Carolyn mimicked her mother's face and tone of voice as she allowed her backpack to rest at her feet. 

"You didn't tell me you would be having company." The woman, Carolyn's mother, spoke stiffly, not breaking eye contact with her child. 

Carolyn rolled her eyes, "I didn't tell you I would be coming home without company, either." She said under her breath. 

Carolyn's mother rolled her own eyes this time, having heard her daughter's mumbling. "You seem to have forgotten to have called to inform us of your return today, as well as the fact that you had planned on leaving for that concert in New York for that band you listen to at ungodly hours of the morning." 

Carolyn, who had been looking somewhere off to the side, obviously bored of the conversation, looked back to her mother. "I didn't forget anything, if I had told you I was going, you would've tried to stop me." 

Her mother narrowed her eyes, folding her arms across her chest as she regarded her daughter coldly. "How do you know I would've said no? You did not ask, and so you will not know my answer." 

Carolyn pushed a strand of her hair from her face, and then crossed her own arms. Her mother's eyes followed the movement, and almost Immediately she lost all of her composure, for the strand of hair Carolyn had moved was dyed bright pink. 

"What did you do to your hair?!" Exclaimed the teen's mother, walking to her daughter and bringing the piece of hair into her hand for her to looked at it. 

Carolyn batted her mother's hand away, her face scrunched up in annoyance, she pulled away so she was arms length away from her mother. "There was a guy at the concert doing tattoos and hair coloring in a booth outside the stadium, so I got a highlight of it. It's not a big deal." 

Carolyn's mother looked at her with eyes wide in anger and her lips pressed so thin they looked white. She opened her mouth to speak, but it was at that moment the Carolyn's companion sneezed. 

Both mother and daughter started, having been so wrapped up in their little spat that they had forgotten they had company. 

"Gesundheit." Said Carolyn as she glanced at the other teen, who smiled awkwardly. 

"Carolyn, who is your friend?" Asked Carolyn's mother. 

Carolyn held back smirk, knowing her mom was distracted for the moment and their argument was on hold for the time being. "Mother, this is my friend Aurora Jenkins, I met her at the concert, her mom lives in town." 

Carolyn turned to look at Aurora, "Aurora, this is my mother, Elizabeth Collins Stoddard." 

Aurora made eye contact with Elizabeth, she smiled nervously under the woman's gaze. 

Slowly, a smile spread across Elizabeth's lips, but it was obviously forced. "Pleasure to meet you Aurora, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you'll have to return to your home, Carolyn is grounded at the moment and not allowed to have any visitors for the next two weeks." 

Aurora nodded, returning the greeting as she shook hands with the woman, "I understand. But, before I leave, would it be alright if I use your bathroom? It was a long train ride." 

"Of course," The Collins woman turned to her daughter. "Carolyn, show your friend to the bathroom on your way up to your room, then see her out." 

Mumbling something about annoying mother's, Carolyn gestured to Aurora to follow her upstairs. Glancing over her shoulder as she followed Carolyn, Aurora saw Elizabeth still watching her, a glint of something in the woman's eye before she turned and left through a door behind the stairs. 

As Carolyn led Aurora through the halls, they came to a corner and stopped as a peculiar looking man with very white skin and dark circles under his eyes stood, he wore old looking clothes, they looked right out of the 17 or 1800's. 

"Hello Carolyn." Greeted the man, bowing his head stiffly at the teen, before he looked at Aurora. 

Carolyn smiled half heartedly at the man as she spoke. "Hello Barnabas, this is my friend Aurora. Aurora, this is Barnabas, a distant relative of my family's." 

Barnabas smiled politely at the teen in front of him, bowing his head and extending his hand for her to shake. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss-?" 

"Jankins." Said Aurora, doing her best to pretend to be shocked when Barnabas did not shake her hand, but instead placed a light kiss to her knuckle. 

"Miss Jenkins, it is a pleasure to meet you." His eyes met hers, his smile faded ever so slightly as he noticed how familiar the eyes were to that of an old flame of his, as well as the girl's prominent cheekbones.

As Aurora pulled her hand away, she smiled sweetly, almost too sweetly. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Collins." The smile did not quite reach her eyes, something burned in the irises, something Barnabas could not put his finger on. 

"Well come on, Aurora." Carolyn grabbed Aurora's hand and pulled her down the hall to the right. 

Barnabas watched them go, his cane gripped in his hand tightly. "Master David," he spoke with a nod as a young boy walked out of his hiding place, in the shadows of the hall behind the man, watching with his mother as the greeting had occurred. 

David looked up at Barnabas, "my mother said that that girl who was with Carolyn looked familiar, but she couldn't figure out why. Who was she?" He asked, a frown on his face. 

Barnabas wore a frown very similar to the young boy's, he looked down at the child. "I'm not sure, she says her name is Aurora Jenkins, there is something so familiar to her, but I too, am unable to place what it is." 

David and Barnabas looked in the direction of where the girls had disappeared down the hall, silently, David walked down the hall, leaving Barnabas to stand alone. 

 

When the had gotten out of earshot of Barnabas, Aurora had leaned in to speak to Carolyn quietly. "That was kinda creepy, does he always dress and act like that?" She asked, looking sideways at her friend as they walked passed many closed doors. 

Carolyn flattened and moved her hand side to side, "eh, he does dress like that often, but he doesn't always act like that." She shrugged, but then she paused in her walking, thinking. 

"Actually," she looked over at Aurora who stood on her right. "He pretty much always acts like that." 

Aurora raised her eyebrows, Carolyn shook her head, seemingly thinking about how strange her family was, and then continued walking. 

When they reached an open door, Carolyn turned to Aurora. " Here's the bathroom, do you want me to wait out here to take you outside once you're finished?" 

Aurora shook her head with a smile, "no thank you, I think I should be perfectly alright to get out of here on my own. I'll go you later?" She tilted her head in question. 

Carolyn nodded, "after midnight, so my mother and cousin don't pick up." 

Carolyn then turned and continued down the hallway, before Aurora entered the bathroom and shut the door firmly.


	2. Truth Will Out.

She looked at herself in the mirror, running her hands over her pale face, she smoothed her hand through her thick hair. She took shaky breaths as she cupped her hands under the faucet of the sink and splashed water on her face. 

She could hear them, hear all their heartbeats along with her own, the Collins had no idea who they had just allowed entrance into their home. The very home her mother died in. 

When she opened the door to the bathroom to leave, she jumped a bit, having not heard as a young boy had stopped to stand in front of the door. "Uh, hello." Aurora's eyes darted around nervously as she smiled awkwardly at the little boy, who just stood there staring at her. 

"My name's David, I'm Carolyn's cousin." He spoke after a few moments of not blinking, just staring at the teen in front of him. 

"Nice to meet you, David, I'm Aurora." She shifted on her feet under the boy's gaze, wanting to make a run for it, but he was blocking the way. "If you'll excuse me, I must be going now, my mom's expecting me at home" She went to move passed him, he turned to watch as she began to walk away. 

"Your mom isn't at home," he called after her quietly, bringing Aurora to an abrupt halt as she stiffened in place.

Keeping a mask of calm on her face, Aurora turned around as if she hadn't heard exactly what he said. "What?" She asked him with a sickly sweet smile. 

"Be careful, David." Whispered the boy's mother as she floated behind him, watching the girl closely. 

David nodded to his mother, showing her he understood, but the gesture confused Aurora as she could not see what David could. 

He lifted his chin up, unbothered by Aurora's slight bewilderment. "I know your mother isn't home as you say she is, and I know you know this too." He kept his face calm and tone steady, even though inside he felt anything but. He was going out on a whim, seeing if his suspicions were correct. 

His mother was there by his side, and that brought him a sense of comfort as he waited for the girl's reaction. 

Aurora, meanwhile, stood blinking at him for a brief moment, before she answered, choosing her words very, very carefully. "I do not know what you mean, David, if my mother isn't at home, then where would she be?" Her face hardened at the words that passed the boys lips a second later. 

"She's here, I feel her anger, her despair, her hatred for us Collins'. And I have a feeling you do as well, that's why you came here with my cousin, isn't it? Because you wanted to learn more about what happened to your mother when she died last year." David did not show his fear as Aurora's eyes narrowed, her sickly sweet smile fading into a bitter smile. 

"You think you're so clever, don't you?" She asked as she tilted her head at him, eyes cold. 

David knew his mother was there and wouldn't let harm come to him, he also knew that he still needed Aurora to admit who her mother was, and then he could run and tell his aunt and Barnabas. 

"No, not really. I just am able to see the looks that cross your face every time your mother is mentioned, sadness and bitterness as well as anger. I know what those look like, because I lost my mom too. It's okay to admit it, Aurora, it's okay to admit that no matter how wicked your mother was, you still miss her." It was a second too late that David realized his mistake. 

Aurora's expression had softened briefly when David was saying how he understood some what, but as soon as he had said her mother was wicked, her face had changed drastically. 

Her eyes darkened and her jaw tightened. "My mother was not always wicked, your family made her that way. Everything she did was because of how horrible your family treated her, but I suppose it doesn't matter now, not anymore, because she's dead." She said bitterly. 

David swallowed, unsure what to say as he saw how dark the girl's demeanor had become, a strange air surrounded her. 

"Though you did get a few things wrong, David, I do like your cousin, I wasn't using her just to find out what happened to my mother, because I have known for quite a while. Your mother and Barnabas killed her, Barnabas used my mother, then ditched her for that woman once he was finished using her body. He promised things to her, then he ripped them away, leaving her with no one while he had everyone he wanted. I'm sorry you're an orphan, but aren't we all at some point?" She looked him, her blue eyes were blazing. 

David didn't say anything, he just took a step back slowly. 

"Because Barnabas used my mother, I came to be. Of course, by the time she realized this my father was long in the ground for what he had done, but she did not free him, for she knew he would kill me and then her in revenge. She had me use the name Jenkins, even though I am a Bouchard. Then, when Barnabas resurfaced last year, I learned that she still planned to get him back, regardless of all he has done to her, and he still refused her. Then what came of it?" She said the last part like a question, looking at David, who still did not say anything. 

Rolling her eyes, Aurora scoffed at the fact he didn't speak. She turned her back to him for a moment, her hair falling forward to frame her face. Her eyes were wide and bright, she was breathing heavily. "She died." Whispered Aurora softly, tears brimming her eyes. 

David put his hand on the doorknob of a room behind him, across from the bathroom, he turned it but froze as Aurora turned back to him. 

"My mother died, because your family made her wicked. My father didn't even try to find me, he likely tells himself that I don't exist, because my mother never told him, but he knows. He has for a long while. But he probably looks at me and sees a monster of his and my mother's creation." Her eyes glistened, no tears fell. 

"David, run, quickly, go to your aunt!" Spoke David's mother as she saw that Aurora's hair began to move in a light breeze. 

David, not needing to be told twice, ran into the room and slammed the door shut.

Sheets covered the furniture, it was a room the family used for storage, the room was dark save for the light that shone through the thin curtains on the long windows on the faraway wall. 

He ran over to where a grand piano rested against the wall by the window with a sheet over it. He dropped down and slid his fingers into a crack on the light grey floral wallpaper, hidden from view as it was blocked by the piano. Using his fingers, he tugged it hard and it opened silently to reveal a small hidden passage. 

Crawling into it, he shut it behind him before moving through the dark tunnel, big enough for a grownup to fit through but on just. Faintly, the sound of glass breaking could be heard, but he ignored it. 

When he reached the end, he felt blindly in front of him until he felt a hard, rough panel in front of him. Pushing it open, light poured in, causing spots to form in his vision. He maneuvered his legs around and then jumped down onto the floor of the kitchen. 

Looking up, he pushed the hidden passage door shut where it was on the wall next to a cabinet. 

He could hear his Aunt and Barnabas talking with Victoria in the dining room, and he quickly ran through the kitchen and entered to see the three adults sat at the table. 

At the sound of her nephew, Elizabeth looked over her shoulder at him from where she sat at the end of the table, Barnabas' words trailed off as he and Victoria looked over at David as well. 

The boy was covered in sweat and was breathing hard, wiping at his red face, he spoke. "Barnabas, I figured it out. Aurora, she's Angelique's daughter!" He made eye contact with the male vampire, who had stiffened in his seat. 

"Angelique? Are you certain, Master David?" Barnabas stood from his seat walking to stand in front of the boy. 

Victoria and Elizabeth exchanged worried looks before Elizabeth moved to stand next to David, taking his hand in her own. 

"David, we need you to tell us, this could mean great danger for us." Elizabeth said softly. 

"Yes, she said it herself, she knows that my mom and Barnabas killed her mother, and she seemed very angry." David told them as he caught his breath. 

Barnabas turned on his heel, Victoria made to stand but he stopped her. "Wait here family, I shall deal with this." 

David pulled his hand from his aunt's, "Barnabas, wait!" He ran forward as he stopped the vampire, Barnabas peered at him. David took a deep breath as he met the eyes of the vampire."There's something else, Aurora isn't only angelique's daughter, she's yours too."


	3. Monster Are Created.

When Aurora saw David duck into a room behind him, she had called after him, requesting he wait as panic had surged through her, but she was stopped by some unseen force. 

She had felt as if all the air in her lungs was stolen as suddenly she was shoved back, she flew through the hall backwards, eyes wide as the walls and ceiling sped by, until her back made contact with the glass of a window. 

Aurora landed on her back at an odd angle, eyes wide as she stared up at the sky. Slowly, she sat up, twisting her leg in place from where it had bent at a strange direction, she brought her hands up to her neck, her head was tilted strange, her face looking backwards. She twisted her neck and her head was right again, spat grass out or her mouth and looked around in a slight daze before her gaze trailed up. 

Getting to her feet, Aurora turned on her heel and broke into a run, she leapt over the fence with ease, running as fast through the woods as she could. 

She wasn't as fast as a vampire, and she hadn't been in the town in so long, running through the woods since she was a child in the 1800's. Much had changed, and she was at a disadvantage. 

She could hear something running after her, it was much faster than she and it was gaining on her fast, she didn't notice she had stumbled onto a secluded area where hunters were, she was distracted and didn't realize she had run in front of a deer, clearly a target to someone there with a gun, and as she ran, Aurora became aware of a pain in her chest. 

Coming to a hill, Aurora's vision became strange and she lost her momentum, she toppled down the hill and landed in a heap. Her head on her shoulder as her arms and legs bent at angles that for a mortal, would've broken every bone in her body. 

Her breath labored, she couldn't move, not even her head to figure what happened. Leaf's crunched beneath shoes, and the a figure with very white skin and dark hair peered down at her grimly. 

"I- I don't understand." Gasped Aurora, her blue eyes watering as the man moved her head to look up at him as he kneeled by her side. Barnabas. 

"You were shot by a hunter, the bullet has passed through your skin, which, as I'm sure your mother taught you, is similar to porcelain, your heart is raptured. You're going to die and I am sorry." Spoke Barnabas, his face was hard, his tone only slightly comforting as he stared at Aurora with a mixture of pity and loathing.

Aurora's lips moved, but no sound came out, tears went unshed from her eyes as she stared at the vampire. 

"Your mother is dead, but possibly you shall see her again in hell." Said Barnabas, his words not offering any comfort to the dying girl. 

"Why?" Breathed Aurora, her eyes full of pain. 

"She was an evil witch, I am a vampire and will likely join her in the flames when I do eventually die, if I ever do, and you are a witch as well, that us where you will go. You are dangerous, a monster that your mother created with my help. It is not your fault, but all the same, you must deal with the consequences of your actions." 

"I never harmed anyone!" Sobbed Aurora, her vision becoming fuzzy. 

Barnabas pressed his lips, he looked at his hand, then at Aurora with a look of distaste, then he put his hand on her head, gently petting her hair that looked so much like her mother's at that age. "Even so, that is the fate that awaits you." He spoke solemnly.

Aurora's eyes met his, he knew he could save her if he wanted, but he couldn't, she was too much like her mother, even though he did not truly know the witch, it was far better to not have her where she could potentially bring harm to his family. 

Aurora stared at him with such hatred, spoke in a broken but strong voice, so quiet that Barnabas couldn't make out every word she said. "If I'm a monster, then let it be so, you'll never know when or where, but I will be there, like a lock of your hair." Using the last bit of her magic, Aurora made a piece of Barnabas' hair fall, completely unnoticed by him. 

With that, the life that was left in Aurora Bouchard faded, leaving only the hollow shell of her body behind. 

Barnabas stood, looking up from under his hat. 

He disposed of the girl's body, and no one in the Collins family spoke of the girl again, nor did they ask what happened to her. Carolyn had been too angry at not picking up the fact that the girl was spawn of that witch, had been enough for her to push it from her mind. 

As for Aurora, well, she's a witch after all, it isn't hard to fake your death when you've been doing it for years.


End file.
